gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario and Luigi: The Star Chronicles
Mario and Luigi: The Star Chronicles (Mario and Luigi 5: Star Battles in Japan) is the fifth game in the Mario and Luigi RPG series developed by Alphadream and published by Nintendo. The game will be released on June 8, 2016 for the 3DS. Story/Plot Summary The story begins in Peach's Castle, where Toadsworth, Toadbert, and Peach are discussing matters about Bowser and the town's security. Toadbert thinks the castle and Toad Town should hire security guards and maybe an army when Mario isn't there to fight Bowser. However, Toadsworth disagrees and thinks that they should rely on Mario and his bro. The meeting breaks up, and Toadbert heads over to take a walk in Mushroom Woods. When Toadbert reaches it, Bowser jumps out from behind a tree and orders Toadbert to take him to the princess. Seeing this from his bedroom in Toad Town, Luigi retrieves Mario and they head off to beat Bowser. Bowsers top three minions, Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp get Bowser and bring him back to his castle. Bowser complains that if he's going to beat Mario, he needs some new minions to help. After hearing this, Private, Corporal, and Sergeant go looking for someone to help Bowser. They find Wario and Waluigi, the biggest outlaws in the Garlic Kingdom. The two newly hired minions set off to Toad Town. Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Mario is being congratulated for beating Bowser once again. But when he returns to his residence, Mario finds Luigi missing. After asking the townsfolk for answers, Mario decides to go to Mushroom Woods. While looking, Mario finds Wario and Waluigi carrying Luigi in a cage. Mario releases Luigi, and together they beat the Wario Bros. When Mario and Luigi realized that Wario might have been a new threat to them, they hurry back to Peach's Castle. However, they find that Princess Peach was captured, and the Wario Bros. were just a distraction. Because of this, Mario and Luigi head out to Bowser's Castle. Before they left, Starlow flew through a window and exclaimed she wanted to come along, too. On the way, the bros passed through Mushroom Woods in order to get to Blubble Lake. However, they suddenly see the Wario Bros once again. Instead of fighting Mario, Wario lures him and his brother into a pitfall trap. The bros were at least nine feet into the ground, and they were in trouble. Luigi then finds a strange rock in the dirt wall, and when he removed it, the pit suddenly led to an underground cave. At the end, the bros emerged into a haunted mansion. Inside, Luigi saw Professor Elvin Gadd, who gave the Poltergust to Luigi for a second special attack. The bros. continued on and found out that the king of all ghosts, King Boo was haunting the mansion. They find an exit to the mansion, but then find out they can't leave until King Boo is defeated. They go to the parlor and find King Boo messing with a short old man. Mario and Luigi attack King Boo, and defeat him, freeing the mansion of the curse. The old man they rescued was Dr. Svenicstein, a scientist who could talk to ghosts. The Dr. said he was trying to get King Boo to stop haunting his mansion. Before the bros. leave, the doctor gives the bros. directions back to Mushroom Woods. Luigi uses the map, but he read it upside down, which got them lost. The only place they could go was an ice cave south of the Dr.'s Mansion. They passed through it in hopes of reaching the other side, but according to the map the doctor gave them, the Bros. were in another kingdom, called the Coldrock Kingdom. Down in the caves, they emerged on the other side. It appeared to be a frozen mountain pass in the Coldrock Kingdom. They came to the end, which was a giant gate that needed a key to open. They start searching in the area, and Luigi accidently hits an ice block with his hammer. It cracks open to reveal a strange creature by the name of Akylar. The creature was holding the key to get out, but Akylar exclaimed the key held extreme powers and he would not give it to weaklings. The bros. fight it and win, earning them the key. Akylar's body exploded and his soul floated away. Starlow tells the brothers to just use it, so they pass through to reach Yoshi Jungle. Once there, the trio is relieved to have finally made it back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They encounter a friendly blue Yoshi that guides them through the depths of the jungle. The bros. knew that just at the rim of the forest was Mt. Violhan, which was near Bowser's castle so they could rescue the princess. They suddenly find Wario and Waluigi sleeping in the woods. Luigi hits his hammer down and the Wario Bros. wake up. Mario and Luigi were still enraged by their trickery earlier, and Starlow taunts Wario until he attacks. Once Wario is defeated, he and his brother crawl back to Bowser's castle. The bros. celebrate, but realize they must continue. They follow the blue Yoshi once more, until they hear a rumbling in the sky. A meteorite falls in front of the bros. Gameplay Battle System In Mario and Luigi: The Star Chronicles the game has an RPG turn based battle system, just like the rest of the series. The regular attacks the bros. can use include Jumping and Hammer. Each character also has five special attacks, called Bros. Attacks that can be used to give a boost in the fight. Badges The brothers have badges, special items that are used for purposes such as healing and doubling damage on attacks. The first badges are given to Mario and Luigi by Gramkoop in Yoshi Jungle. Once you use a badge, the player is still allowed to attack for that turn. Ranks *Mushroom Rank (default) - 1 piece of gear. *Shell Rank (level 5) - 2 pieces of gear *Flower Rank (level 10) - 3 pieces of gear. *Shine Rank (level 20) *Star Rank (level 30) *Rainbow Rank (level 40) Bros. Attacks Mario *Red Shell *Fire Flower *Spin Digger *Trampocannon *Rising Star Luigi *Green Shell *Poltergust Mixer *Ice Flower *Copy Fower *Stardust Fire Characters Playable *Mario - The main hero of the game. *Luigi - Mario's younger and cowardly brother. Antagonists *Smithy - An android knight who is looking for the six Stardust Pieces. He wants to take over the world, and defeat Mario. *Akylar - The guardian of the Stardust Key, who's soul was corrupted by Smithy after the Bros. fought him. *Bowser - The King of Koopas, who has a goal of kidnapping Princess Peach and defeating Mario. *Wario - A garlic addicted mustachioed man that Bowser hired to defeat Mario and Luigi. *Waluigi - Wario's tall and slimmer brother that helps Wario out. *Elite Trio - Some of Bowser's best minions - Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp. Other *Princess Peach - The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is always captured by Bowser. *Toadsworth - Princess Peach's advisor. *Toadbert - A smart Toad that helps out the Bros. *Toada - Toada is a small Toad that shrank when he was attacked by Shadnal the Great. He occasionally gives the bros advice. *Dr. Toadley - The fortune telling doctor of Toad Town. *Mrs. Toadley - Dr. Toadley's wife. *Captain Toadluth - The captain of Paradise Cruise. *Yoshi - A blue Yoshi found in Yoshi Jungle. *Midbus - The former henchman of Fawful, who know wants to get revenge on Bowser. *Professor Elvin Gadd - The most awarded Professor in the kingdom, as he invents helpful things. *Doctor Svenicstein - Gadd's friend, who can see and talk to ghosts. *Coldrock Boy - A mysterious frozen BeanBean child who doesn't speak, but walks through Coldrock Pass. *Supremeyosh - The leader of all Yoshis. *Shadnal the Great - A superior giant fire breathing monster that lives at the summit of Mount Violhan. *Baygarm - An insect like creature that protects the second Stardust piece. *Barletta - A strange Barararin that can use magic. *Baruyti - The mayor of the Bararins. *Bardoser - A tough but nice Bararin. *Barwygin - Bardoser's sister. *Broque Moniesur - A Brock with a German accent and a mustache. He is a famous block collector. *Broggy - Broque Monsieur's pet. *Popple - A shadowy thief that tries to rob Paradise Cruise. *Big Arioss - Protector of the fourth Stardust piece. *Starlow - A Starite that helps the Mario Bros. *Stareen - A Starite that advises King Starbow. *Starack - An energetic Starite. *King Starbow - The King of the Starites. *Jimmo Lommo Dombo - A big BeanBean soldier. *Gramkoop - A old koopa. *Cannonmaster - The guy who sells cannons. Locations Mushroom Kingdom *Toad Town *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Woods *Toad Town Caves *Bowser's Castle *Paradise Cruise *Doctor's Mansion *Yoshi Jungle *Mt. Violhan BeanBean Kingdom *HooHoo Mountain *HooHoo Village *Oho Ocean *Arioss Island *Gobobin Sands Coldrock Kingdom *Bararar Lake *Bararar Park *Dawnark Shrine *Koopil Tunnel *Coldrock Pass *Coldrock Caves *Coldrock Peak *Cyber Dimension Castle Enemies This shows a list of the enemies in Mario and Luigi: The Star Chronicles. Bosses Optional Bosses Items Key Items *Stardust Key *1st Stardust Piece *2nd Stardust Piece *3rd Stardust Piece *4th Stardust Piece *5th Stardust Piece *Toada's Pendant *Poltergust 6000 Consumable Items *Mushrooms *Super Mushroom *Ultra Mushroom *Max Mushroom *Syrup Jar *Supersyrup Jar *Max Syrup Jar *Candy *Super Candy *Star Candy *Green Pepper *Yellow Pepper *Red Pepper Additional Info *Gear *Badges *Shops Refrences to Other Games *Midbus uses most of the attacks he uses in Bowser's Inside Story. *Popple is a beanish character who also appears in Superstar Saga and Dream Team. *Beanbean Kingdom is an area also explored in Superstar Saga. *In the Doctor's Mansion, Professor E. Gadd gives Luigi th Poltergust 6000, an upgraded version of the Poltergust 5000 in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *In this game, Smithy tries to get the six Stardust pieces, and in Super Mario RPG, Smithy tries to get the seven stars. *The main theme has a slight remix of Super Mario Galaxies theme. *When fighting Kamek, he uses the book attack he uses in Mario Party DS. *The Koopalings appear as a multi boss challenge in the Challenge Stadium. Gallery thCA42Q553.jpg|Mario and Luigi thCA0WYG95.jpg|Mario using a hammer thCAG96WZS.jpg|The Bros. 108px-MLBiS_Bowser.png|Bowser 88px-Starlow.png|Starlow thCA84VZIC.jpg|The second fight against Smithy. w and w.jpg|Possible sprites for the Wario Bros. 85px-Unknown_Goomba.png|Private Goomp 91px-Crazy_Paratroopa.png|Corporal Paraplonk 120px-Unknown_Shy_Guy.png|Sergeant Guy thCAEHS59U.jpg|Professor E. Gadd copicater.png|The Copicater peach.jpg|Princess Peach Hunter_V_1_by_mohzart dark evil knight armor concept futuristic future fantasy art design.jpg|Smithy in his final form. Trivia Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Mario and Luigi Category:Mario Games Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Alphadream Games Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Mario Series Category:Turn Based Category:Bosses Category:3D Games Category:3D Category:Strategy